El Dragon de Mis Sueños - Lemmon-
by RouseDragnearth
Summary: Hola Chic@s, lo se, sigo traumada por esta pareja y empezé a escribir un Lemmon de esta parejita así que espero y les agrade. si les gustó dejen comentarios para saber si le sigo escribiendo no, les adelanto que Gajeel es un celoso posesivo :)
1. ¿Por qué a mi?

- _Gajeel besaba cada minúscula parte del cuello Levy, sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y su lengua exploraba el sabor de sus pechos, el DragonSlayer era hosco pero a ella le gustaba .. Demonios! Como le estaba gustando lo que hacían en ese momento, las manos de él dejaron su delgada cintura para aventurarse a una zona más intima, ella lo quería, así que no opuso resistencia, sentía sus rudas y duras manos tocándola eso la excitaba mucho, tanto que quería que la tomara en ese momento-_

**Levy: ** (Sonrojada) Ahhhhh! Gajeel .. no resisto más, uuuummm! Te necesito

- _Levy lo deseaba tanto que su entrepierna empezó a mojarse más para recibirlo, se acomodó y abrió las piernas para dejarlo entrar, él se acercó con su típica risita burlona de conquistador, dispuesto a hacerla suya en ese momento, lo jalo hacia ella y empezó a morder sus hombros, y entonces…_

**Wendy: **(Asustada) Auuuuuchh! Levy-Chan me estas mordiendo un brazo, me duele! Despierta ya! (Gritando) Levy- Chan DESPIERTA!

**Levy: **(aún con el brazo de Wendy entre sus dientes) uuuuummm! Gaa… (Asustada) aaaahhhhhhh! Wendy- Chan.. yo.. yo te estaba mordiendo, lo.. lo siento mucho, no quería hacerlo, (apenada) agggh! Es la primera vez que te quedas en casa y ve lo que te hago.

**Wendy: **(sobando su brazo recién atacado) No te preocupes Levy- Chan… cualquiera podemos tener una pesadilla y reaccionar así (sonriendo) Charlotte y yo nos prepararemos para desayunar en el Gremio ¿vendrás verdad?

**Levy: **(sonrojada) Pesadillas? Si, eso.. pesadillas! Que mas podría ser jajajaj.. Wendy por qué no se adelantan las alcanzaré de inmediato, creo que tomaré un baño primero.. yo necesito tomar un baño.

**Wendy: **(Sonriendo) está bien, pero no tardes Levy recuerda que me prometiste traducir esos pergaminos que Natsu y Gajeel encontraron sobre la existencia de antiguos Dragones Slayer … aunque no quiero forzarte tanto en eso, anoche estuviste trabajando hasta muy tarde y me da algo de pena… pero Natsú es muy insistente y Gajeel me pregunta cada día.

**Levy: **(Sonriendo) no hay problema con eso Wendy, te aseguro que muy pronto lo terminaré y lo sabrás por completo – _dijo sonriendo y entro a la ducha-_

**Wendy: **Gracias Levy- Chan! Te espero en el Gremio _– esto Grito Wendy cerrando la puerta del cuarto de la peli azul dejándola sola-_

- _Mientras tomaba un baño Levy se reprochaba a sí misma esos sueños tan eróticos, no era el simple hecho de tener esa clase de sueños, no era eso!, recordó que algún tiempo atrás los tuvo con Elfman, sino que ahora los tenía mucho más intensos y frecuentes que antes y lo peor es que eran con el tuercas de Gajeel, y es que no lo podía evitar porque mientras soñaba no tenia autocontrol y no podía dejar de recordar esos sueños durante el día sobre todo cuando lo veía en el gremio-_

- **Levy: ** ¿Por qué a mí?_- Se reprochaba Levy mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello, lista para salir al gremio-, por qué no sólo olvido lo que sueño, como la mayoría de los magos normales? _ por qué me atrae Gajeel?, el hombre que me propinó una paliza apenas me conoció, el hombre que es una bestia, un idiota que no mide sus palabras, un inculto, un.. aahhh! (suspirando) no sé ni por qué pierdo mi tiempo en esto, definitivamente yo nunca sería su clase de chica.. (sorprendida) pero que estoy diciendo? Cómo puedo pensar en eso?, (dándose un pequeña bofetada en la cara) Vamos Levy! Eres una McGarden y no puedes tener esta clase de disturbios mentales o terminaras en un manicomio como tu tía abuela.

- _se dijo esto mirándose al espejo, acto seguido salió de su habitación rumbo al Gremio-_


	2. Chapter 2- celos de dragón

**Capitulo 2 – Celos de Dragón**

- _En la taberna de Fairy Tail siempre es divertida, mientras algunos se reúnen para charlar, comer o jugar Póquer como Macao y Wakaba, otros como Cana simplemente están ahí para beber y dormir o pelear como Gray y Natsú .. en fin Mira siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos y la taberna siempre está llena; Levy se paro en la puerta del Gremio con los pergaminos en los brazos buscando con la mirada a Wendy y su inseparable Exeed Charlotte, de pronto su mirada se cruzo con la de Gajeel, era tan frío que con solo mirarte daba pavor, pero Levy ya había pasado esa etapa, y era capaz de sostenerle una de esas miradas fulminantes que Gajeel se gastaba, y así se engancharon en un duelo de miradas cuando de pronto vinieron a la mente de Levy recuerdos de los sueños de la noche anterior y repaso bien la figura de él, era tan alto, bien formado y rudo que rayaba en lo sexy pensaba, de pronto su entrepierna empezó a palpitar y humedecerse esto la hizo apenarse y voltear hacia otro lado, Gajeel sin embargo dejo salir una de esas risitas que a Levy le chocaban cuando noto que esta le desviaba la mirada, Levy no le dijo nada como era costumbre, no empezaría una discusión ahí mismo, no permitiría que Gajeel sospechara. Para su suerte Wendy ya le hacía señas desde una de las mesas._

**Wendy: **Levy! Estamos aquí, ven que he pedido brownies …

**Levy: -**_ sentándose en la mesa frente a Wendy- _cómo sabias que los brownies de chocolate son mis favoritos?

**Wendy:** bueno me lo dijo un pajarito.. _(Sonriendo)_ y también me dijo que eras una chica muy guapa.

- _Gajeel quien se encontraba en una esquina del Gremio contaba con el oído bastante agudizado para escuchar las conversaciones que se daban en el Gremio era un pasatiempo que tenia, dentro de sí, agradecía que sus instintos de Dragón se lo permitieran así podía enterarse de muchas cosas que los demás no y era una suerte que Igneel y Grandine no se los hubieran transmitido tan bien a sus pupilos como Metalicana a él por tanto percibía cosas que Natsu y Wendy no, eso es una gran ventaja , pensaba, pero en ese momento solo se enfocaba en una sola conversación, la que entablaban Levy y Wendy._

**Levy:** dices que te lo dijo un pajarito.. pues yo creo que fue Jet, Droy o Mira-chan sólo ellos lo saben

**Wendy:** pues te equivocas… a parte de ellos con quien más compartes tú tiempo Levy-Chan?

- _Cuando Wendy dijo esto a Gajeel se le escapo un gruñido de molestia, no le gustaba que la enana pasara el tiempo con nadie más que no fuera él, ya de por si tenía que soportar a los inútiles de Jet y Droy cerca de ella ¿Quién más quería robarle la atención de esa enana torpe?_

**Levy:** (Sarcástica) pues por si no te has dado cuenta paso mucho tiempo contigo Wendy y no lo sabias.

**Wendy:** ahhhh Levy- Chan creo que no estas para bromas hoy, me lo ha dicho Freed me dijo que ustedes dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la biblioteca y que había notado que esto desayunabas muy a menudo a demás de que le parecías una maga muy inteligente a parte de.. de…

**Levy:** _(apenada)_ de qué?

**Wendy:** de ser muy hermosa y lo ha dicho en un tono taaan …

- _Wendy se vio interrumpida por el usuario de la magia de runas un chico de cabello verde y rostro pacifico que llegó y se puso a un costado de Levy con una taza de té, provocando el silencio absoluto de las chicas._

**Freed:** Me permiten acompañarlas? No me gusta desayunar solo y creo que a ustedes tampoco _(volteando a ver a Levy notando el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, le guiño un ojo)_

**Levy:** (muy sonrojada) claro Freed, siempre es un placer _(sonriendo)_

- _Gajeel no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera y se sintiera tan densa como el metal, ese asqueroso ratón de biblioteca estaba intentando quitarle algo que ya casi era de su propiedad, a Levy, con su insoportable cara de chico bueno estaba a su lado sonriéndole y coqueteándole, no podía permitirlo, él que por fin había encontrado en Levy una posible compañera con quien emparejarse, su futuro se estaba amenazando y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a nada iba deshacerse de Freed eso es lo que haría, su naturaleza de Dragón le gritaba que lo matara y evitara riesgos pero su lógica llamó a su conciencia y le dictaba que si hacia eso ella jamás se lo perdonaría, Demonios! ¿qué hacer entonces?, fue cuando la idea apareció, hacer lo que Freed? Intentar agradarle a Levy, pero que estúpida idea! pensaba, la enana puede tratarme amablemente e intentar olvidar lo que le hice, sin embargo se que no lo ha hecho y aunque es valiente sé que me teme, pero es mía y el estúpido letrado del gremio no me la va a quitar nunca (adiós lógica y conciencia), Gajeel es de hechos y no de palabras, así que le quito a Mira un tarro de café de la charola que llevaba a servir sin importarle de quién era y se sentó en frente de Levy sin pedir permiso para hacerlo, Wendy impuesta a su comportamiento solo se recorrió para que Gajeel se pusiera cómodo._

**Levy:**_ (en un tono amable) _Gajeel te has sentado en nuestra mesa, no me digas que también quieres desayunar con nosotros?

**Gajeel:** _(llevándose a la boca su tarro de café)_ no, pero no hay mesas disponibles enana! Y además yo me siento donde quiera cuándo quiera sin que nadie pueda impedírmelo _(dirigiéndole una mirada feroz)_

**Levy:** pues … e-e-esta mesa es pequeña y ….

**Gajeel:** Le hiciste lugar al Raijin ¿no?

**Freed:** _(Serio)_ Gajeel, incomodas a Levy- Chan, será mejor que te retires

**Gajeel:** _(dejando su Tarro de manera violenta en la mesa e inclinándose hacia el frente hasta casi rozar con Freed)_ y si no quiero? Quien va impedírmelo? Tú antenitas, el niñero del gremio?

**Freed: **_(sarcástico)_ yo ni siquiera me rebajaría a tu clase Gajeel, _(ignorándolo por completo y dirigiéndose a Levy)_ Levy, me gustaría que desayunáramos en la biblioteca, es menos ruidosa además tengo algunas observaciones en las notas que me pediste revisar, Wendy nos acompañas?

**Gajeel:** mi clase? …Huyes de mi?.. Qué? .. Tienes miedo pequeño? _(dijo esto poniéndose de pie para hacer notar la diferencia de estatura entre Freed y él cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad por encima del hombro como lo hacía con resto de los magos del gremio)_

- _Freed iba a contestar pero Levy se le anticipó._

**Levy:** Quieres dejarnos en paz? A veces pienso que no puedes ser tan animal, pero cuando tomas esta actitud caigo en la realidad Gajeel eres…. ¡un animal!

- _Gajeel no esperaba que Levy reaccionara a favor de Freed, es más ni siquiera se había puesto a meditar como ella reaccionaria, los celos le habían cegado y ahora el aroma hormonal de Levy estaba cambiando de dulce a acido, definitivamente estaba muy enojada, él lo sabía, se había empeñado en saber todo de ella, lo que le gustaba le provocaba un aroma dulce y floral sin embargo lo que le molestaba o le irritaba la hacía desprender un aroma casi agrio, sin embargo ahora también estaba enojado con ella por preferir a Freed, para los dragones eso era un desprecio que merecía la muerte pero solo atinó a decir:_

**Gajeel:** _(enojado y viéndola hacia abajo con las pupilas contraídas)_ lo que ves es lo que hay enana, si no te gusta puedes irte al diablo.

- _se dio la vuelta bruscamente tirando las sillas a su alrededor y salió del gremio dejando a Levy temblando de coraje y a Freed y a Wendy con una sonrisa pícara, sin decir nada ninguno de los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca principal, mientras tanto Gajeel caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad intentando despejar su enojo pateando las piedras que se encontraba en su camino y mascando una lata de refresco que había cogido de por ahí mascullando entre dientes._

**Gajeel:** estúpido Raijin, estúpida enana….

**Lily:** _(Revoloteando por encima de Gajeel) _ya estarás contento!.

**Gajeel:** uh? Lily? Tú qué haces aquí? Por qué no te largas?

**Lily:** quería saber si estabas contento con la escenita de celos que le hiciste a Levy, deberías dar gracias que es un gremio bastante ruidoso y que no se percataron mucho de lo que hiciste, aaahhhh _(suspirando)_ los pocos avances que llevabas con ella y por cierto gracias a mi, reducidos a nada… ja! Vaya que si eres inteligente eh!

**Gajeel:** Cierra el maldito pico gato tarado, que no estoy para tus consejetes ahora.

**Lily:** ah! Y ahora quieres que me calle, la verdad no peca pero bien que incomoda, pues yo me callo cuando quiera no cuando tú me lo ordenes dragonete de quinta.

**Gajeel:** Vete al diablo!

**Lily:** tu también vete Gajeel, pero solo te comento por si te interesa que están en la biblioteca muuuyy interesados en los libros de ese estante que tanto le gusta leer a Levy de ese estante del que te leyó esa antigua historia de dragones que era muy romántica y que te gustó como ella hacia voces para que no te quedaras dormido, pero ahora, no lo se, tal vez este leyendo algo para Freed.

**Gajeel:** _(Gritando) _Eso nunca paso! Yo nunca dije que me gustó además nunca le pedí que lo hiciera lo hizo por su gusto y ni siquiera me pregunto! y Cierra el pico de una vez estúpido felino alado, si no quieres morir

**Lily:** _(burlón)_ no necesitabas decirlo con la cara de estúpido que pusiste y lo obediente que fuiste cuando te dijo que irías a la biblioteca con ella fue suficiente, pero como quieras, yo me largo a ver a la linda pareja de tortolitos.

**Gajeel:** urrriiiia! Maldito Gato será mejor que no te me acerques en un buen rato.

_- mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Fiore, Levy ardía de coraje, mientras Wendy y Freed buscaban algunos libros._

**_Pensamientos de Levy:_**Estúpido, Tonto, idiota, maldito Dragón Slayer falto de cerebro, aghhhh cómo es que se atreve.. Cómo se atreve a mandarme al diablo a mí.. Idiota .. "lo que vez es lo que hay si no te gusta puedes irte al diablo enana" maldito, maldito….

_(Sacudiendo la Cabeza)_

Basta Levy no puedes traumarte con las acciones de Gajeel al final de cuentas es una bestia indómita ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Flores y canciones? Pero que estúpida, el sólo sigue aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para molestarte como ha sido siempre, es un animal que solo obedece sus instintos, yo.. yo soy la tonta por creer que siendo amable con él podría corresponder mi camaradería soy una tonta por pensar que podría ser mi amigo, que yo podría ser su.. su..

**Freed:** Levy te encuentras bien? Te noto distraída..

**Levy:** estoy bien.

**Freed:** no has probado tu desayuno, debes alimentarte bien, no quiero que la chica genio del gremio caiga en anemia _(diciendo esto paso su mano por la cabeza de Levy tocando su suave cabellera azul)_

- _Levy sólo agacho la vista al piso para ocultar su sonrojo, nunca había visto a Freed de otra manera que como su superior y con un gran respeto, aún seguía acudiendo a él para solventar algunas dudas, habían aprendido muchas cosas juntos y Freed siempre le traía libros extraños cuando regresaba de sus misiones con la Tribu, siempre era propio y respetuoso, compartían ese gran interés por el conocimiento además de ser los únicos en el gremio quienes entendían el lenguaje de las runas y gracias a eso habían logrado forjar una solida amistad, todavía recordaba cuando se unió al gremio, ella solía hacerse menos por su magia y entonces conoció a Freed ya unos cuantos años mayor que ella siempre estaba leyendo algún libro, era muy educado al hablar, se sorprendió mucho cuando la pequeña Levy logro entablar una amena conversación con él con la misma propiedad y cordialidad, desde entonces de cuando en cuando Freed buscaba a Levy para tener una buena charla o analizar algunos puntos, le había ayudado a perfeccionar su magia trayéndole libros buenos y raros de los que Levy absorbía el conocimiento y lo utilizaba para sí misma con una naturalidad tremenda que por ocasiones sorprendían al mismo Makarov con su desarrollo y astucia, a fin de cuentas lo que le debía sólo eran favores. Aunque hacia un corto tiempo Freed se mostraba un tanto extraño y cariñoso con ella su comportamiento era distinto siempre era amable y cordial pero por ocasiones pensaba que la cortejaba y esto empezaba a inquietarle pues él era un hombre muy apuesto, inteligente, cabal .. después de todo su familia lo aprobaría de inmediato solo al saber su nivel de mago, pero también pensaba que tal vez lo estaba mal interpretando y Freed solo estaba llevando a un nivel más alto su amistad._

**Levy:** _(sonriendo) _estoy bien Freed! Es sólo que ya no tengo hambre

**Freed:** mmmmmm, fue por el altercado en el gremio, ese Gajeel en verdad no acostumbra medir su lengua.

**Levy:** es un animal _(Exaltada)_

**Freed:** _(Sorprendido) _pero bueno Levy! Has sido tú la que me dijo que solo necesitaba un poquitín de cariño para que se acostumbrara a la sociedad y dejara de ser la bestia salvaje que sigue siendo y nunca dejara de ser.

**Levy:** si, lo dije pero yo nunca dije bestia salvaje Freed, … creo que me equivoque.. Fallé ..yo .. lo intente, lo trate amablemente, le ofrecí mi amistad sincera aún después de lo que me hizo pero el solo quiere molestarme, reírse de mí y tratarme como a una estúpida cuando se le antoja _(llorando)_ yo.. no sé que le he hecho ..por qué siempre me trata mal desde que nos conocimos apenas me vio y propino una paliza, pero me duele más su actitud actual que los golpes de aquel entonces.

**Freed:** vamos Levy _(tomándola por los hombros)_ no te acongojes por un animal como Gajeel o voy a pensar que lo amas _(dijo esto con una sonrisa picara)_, ¿por qué te empeñas en defenderlo? A fin de cuentas es un bruto.

**Levy:** y tu por qué te empeñas en atacarlo Freed?

**Wendy:** _(incomoda)_ aaahhh .. yo voy a dejar las charolas del desayuno al servicio, ahora vuelvo.

**Freed:** _(sereno)_ bueno, no lo estoy atacando, pero no estoy diciendo nada que salga de la verdad acerca de su persona, y no me gusta que te pongas mal porque Gajeel no te corresponda Levy, tu .. tu le tomas demasiada importancia a ese tipo.

**Levy:** no es eso… es que…yo pensé que nos estábamos llevando un poco mejor y…

**Freed****_:_**_ (tierno y sobando los brazos de Levy)_ ya.. ya .. Pequeña no te pongas mal por ese tonto.

- _Desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca se encontraba Phanter Lily observando y escuchando lo adentro sucedido-_

**Lily:** Vaya, vaya con el Freed! Ese sí que no pierde el tiempo, se da el lujo de abrazar a la enana mientras que Gajeel lo único que hace es hacerla llorar, Ja! Si Gajeel viera esto.

- _Detrás de Lily acababa de llegar Gajeel y escucho lo que Lily acababa de decir_

**Gajeel:** _(seco)_ si viera qué?

**Lily: **_(Sorprendido) _Gajeel! Qué demonios? Desde cuándo espías a los demás?

**Gajeel:** desde que tú también lo haces gato tarado y cállate que no me dejas ver bien, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo ese imbécil con la enana? ¿No la estará tocando verdad?

**Lily:** _(tratando de tapar la visión de Gajeel)_ no, no, no para nada.. he .. jeje Gajeel por qué no nos vamos no es de buena educación espiar a los demás y …

**Gajeel****_: _**_(estallando en risa) _ jajajaja yo no sé de esas cosas gato… _(serio)_ qui-ta-te.

**Lily:** Gajeel no! Ya vámonos

**Gajeel:** _(dándole un manotazo a Lily) _apártate… uh?

- _Gajeel atino justo en el momento en el que Freed tomaba a Levy por un brazo y acariciaba su barbilla, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sollozaba_

**Gajeel: **_(histérico)_ pero qué demonios? Por qué ese estúpido está a menos de un metro de ella y por qué le toca la cara?, un momento por qué llora la enana?

**Lily:** _(detrás de él sobando su cabeza)_ Adivina genio! Quién siempre la hace llorar! Aaahh bingo Gajeel lo hace. Y quien crees que la consuela eh Gajel? Pues el antenitas y .. ¿uh? Gajeel? Dónde estás? Gajeel? .. qué diablos? Esta dentro de la biblioteca.

- _Gajeel no pudo soportar ver a Freed tan cerca de Levy en ese momento su control se perdió lo único que quería era romperle uno a uno cada hueso a Freed._

**Levy:** _(sollozando)_ Freed por favor discúlpame, no me gusta que me veas así, yo estaré bien.

- _En ese momento Gajeel cruzaba la puerta del salón de la biblioteca, Levy se encontraba de espaldas pero Freed pudo verlo totalmente, y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Gajeel abrazo a Levy_

**Levy:** _(sorpendida)_ ah? Freed…

**Freed:** aquí estoy para ti pequeña.

- _El Dragón Slayer de Hierro hervía de coraje en ese momento, ya no tenía conciencia de nada._

**Gajeel:** _(temblando de coraje)_ NO LA TOQUES!

**Levy:** _(separándose de Freed) _Gajeel? Qué te pasa

**Gajeel:** _(ignorándola por completo y viendo fijamente a Freed)_ Voy a matarte pedazo de mierda.

**Freed:** _(burlon y desenvainando su inseparable espada) _bueno, no me agrada la pelea con gente de tu clase pero por esa vez..

**Gajeel: **voy hacerte cachitos basura Raijin.

**Freed:** ja ja ja vamos inténtalo marginal traga chatarra aquí estoy.

**Levy:** Freed, Gajeel que les pasa par de locos, esta es una biblioteca y…

**Gajeel:** _(Sin Verla y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza empujándola hacia atrás apartándola de en medio)_ Cállate enana! Tetsuryūken (_espada del dragón de hierro)_ –dijo convirtiendo su brazo en una espada-

**Freed:** ja! Eres tan vulgar que te vez patético.

**Gajeel:** hoy es mi día de suerte antenitas, y por desgracia tu último día. - dijo esto en tono sádico convirtiendo su reciente brazo espada en sierra, iba dispuesto a despedazar a Freed-

**Freed: **Yami no Ekurityūru _(escritura oscura)… (no termino el encantamiento rúnico)_

**Levy:** (posicionándose entre ambos) pero qué les pasa a los dos, este no es lugar ni momento (dirigiéndose a Gajeel) no te entiendo, de verdad no sé por qué tomas esta clase de actitud por cosas tan minúsculas como lo que paso en la mañana en el gremio, sólo era una mesa Gajeel.

**Freed:** _(sereno y Sonriente)_ por qué va a ser? es un animal.

**Levy:** y a ti te encanta seguir sus juegos? Freed, no me lo creo de ti.

**Gajeel:** si, yo soy un animal y una bestia pero tú eres un jodido cabrón aprovechado .. Apártate enana o también te tocara

**Freed:** no te permitiría que jamás le hicieras daño a Levy basura. Yami no Ekurityūru: itami _(escritura oscura: dolor)_

- _Freed envío runas hacia Gajeel pero el DSlayer lo desvio rápidamente posicionándose más cerca de Freed_

**Levy:** No Gajeel!

**Gajeel:** Tetsuryū no Gō Ken (puño del Dragón de hierro)

_–dirigiéndolo al abdomen de Freed, pero antes de ser tocado por el ataque del Dragon Slayer se tele transportó en forma de runas detrás de Gajeel_

**Freed:** _(siniestro)_ Yami no Ekurityūru: itami, itami, itami. _(Escritura oscura: dolor intenso)_

- _Levy no pudo describir el por qué de su reacción pero el primer impulso fue proteger a Gajeel , ella sabia el cruel dolor que podría sentir por ese ataque, y sin pensarlo corrió y se puso en medio de ambos, Gajeel recién daba la vuelta para encarar a Freed._

**Levy**_**:**__ (Gritando preocupada)_ No Freed, no! _- de pronto-_ Solid Script: Rescript Runes: Change Target_ (Escritura Solida: Reescritura de Runas- cambio de destino) – y las runas de Freed no tocaron a Gajeel._

**Freed:** Levy! _(Asustado)_ qué acabas de hacer pequeña!

**Levy:** _(cayendo al suelo aun con su pluma de punta brillante) _no es correcto….

- _Gajeel apenas reaccionaba, no entendía muy bien lo que había hecho ella pero por la cara de Freed no debía ser nada bueno, en ese momento vio como Levy caía al suelo diciéndole que no era correcto para después retorcerse de dolor en el piso de la biblioteca ante la atónita mirada de Freed._

**Levy:** _(adolorida)_ agghhhhh!mggggfffk!

**Gajeel:** _(inclinándose hasta donde ella estaba)_ Enana!, eso era para mí, tu debilucho cuerpo no lo soportara, Enana!? Respóndeme! Levy?! Mierda, mierda… _(Dirigiéndose a Freed)_ tú idiota quítale el dolor.

**Freed:** no puedo idiota, no era originalmente para ella, Levy lo reescribió para quitarlo de ti pero el hechizo tiene que llevarse a cabo así que solo cambio de depositario, como no lo reescribí yo la única que puede quitarlo es ella; Levy,… pequeña .. Sufrirás el dolor hasta que el hechizo termine. _(Agachándose hasta ella para tocar su cabello)_ Por qué te interpusiste por Gajeel?

**Gajeel:** _(apartando de un empujón a Freed de Levy)_ Grrrrr!

**Freed:** _(sorprendido)_ me estas gruñendo?

- _Gajeel tomo a Levy entre sus brazos ignorándolo, cuando Freed intento acercarse de nuevo Gajeel volvió a gruñir apretando a Levy contra su cuerpo._

**Gajeel:** _(viendo enfurecido a Freed) _no … la toques!

- _Freed desvío la mirada de pronto vio la pluma de Levy y se giro a cogerla del piso_

**Freed:** (sonriendo) lo tengo! (girándose hacia Gajeel) Ya sé cómo! Uh? Gajeel, Levy? Qué demonios a dónde se la llevó?

- _En ese momento entro Wendy a la biblioteca un tanto asustada_

**Wendy:** Freed? Que han sido todos esos gritos? Dónde está Levy chan?

**Freed:** Wendy, Wendy…. Gajeel, él estúpido dragoncito de hojalata se la llevó y no sé a dónde.

**Wendy:** Gajeel? Pero..? ¿Gajeel estaba aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

**Freed:** Gajeel vino aquí con tantas ganas de pelear conmigo que .. yo.. yo herí un poco a Levy y cuando revertiría el hechizo Gajeel ya no estaba y se había llevado a Levy.

**Wendy:** queeeeee? Le-chan herida? Por ti? De Gajeel no lo dudo, pero por ti? Freed tu jamás lastimarías a Le-Chan.

**Freed:** es un cuento largo Wendy, ven acompáñame a buscarlos y te explico qué pasó, tu olfato me es de utilidad ahora, no quiero que Levy sufra las siguientes 5 horas.

- Freed y Wendy Salieron de la biblioteca a toda prisa, necesitan encontrar a Levy para evitarle el efecto del ataque de Freed pero ¿a dónde diantres se la llevo Gajeel?


End file.
